


Improvise

by purplelacemoon



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelacemoon/pseuds/purplelacemoon
Summary: "How do you ever get any privacy as a couple? How can romance thrive when you live above the office with a round-the-clock staff?Well, you improvise.One night last summer, for example, when it was extremely hot and humid, we thought it would be nice to go for a dip in the White House swimming pool. It was very late. Chelsea was away at camp. So we grabbed our towels, left the mansion, tiptoed through the Oval Office, and snuck through some bushes in pitch black. Without anybody around, we went for a midnight swim." - Hillary Clinton, October 1995





	Improvise

“Shhhhh!” Hillary giggled like a schoolgirl as she stumbled through the wide corridor of the West Wing with her husband, having just narrowly avoided knocking a no doubt priceless vase from it’s prided place at the center of a well varnished side table. Bill steadied the ornamental piece back into position and raised his finger to her lips to hush her laughter, only just managing to hold back his own.  
  
Sneaking out for a midnight swim had seemed like such a good idea as they had sat up in the master bedroom, sharing a bottle whiskey at the end of a long hard day spent in stuffy offices. Romantic and spontaneous, and more than a little alcohol induced, Hillary had grabbed Bill by the hand and snatched a few towels from the bathroom, pulling him towards the door and insisting that a swim was the only way she could possibly cool down and find a little relief from the humid summer heat.  
  
Now, as they made their way barefoot through the darkened rooms of the White House dressed in nothing but their nightclothes and with the eyes of every historic portrait hanging on the walls seemingly following them along on their tryst, Hillary was beginning to question the judgement that had led them into this situation in the first place. Still, never one to back out of an adventure Bill had held firmly onto his wife's hand despite her second thoughts, and led them through the corridors, determined that they would indeed reach their intended destination of the White House swimming pool.  
  
Under the blanket of night everything was so still, and even in her tipsy state Hillary marveled at the contrast as they slipped through another doorway. Only a few hours earlier every single one of these rooms and corridors had been alive with the buzz of constant activity and flooded with people, and a few hours later they would be once again. Yet here they were now, just the two of them, tiptoeing through the dark hand in hand without any of the grandeur that usually surrounded a President and First Lady walking these halls as they tried to sneak out through the Oval Office undetected. It was strangely surreal.   
  
“You know what this reminds me of?” Hillary finally whispered, toying playfully with Bill’s fingers between hers as he clicked the door quietly shut behind them. “Those nights at Yale when I stayed over in your dorm past curfew and you always insisted on walking me back to my room in the middle of the night so we didn’t get caught.”  
  
Bill grinned fondly in the dark at the memory. “Do you remember that one time we were sneaking you back and we heard someone coming so we had to hide in the janitor’s closet, and ended up getting locked in there all night.”  
  
“How could I forget,” Hillary tried her best to laugh quietly, certainly not one of her strengths. “That was still the most uncomfortable night’s sleep of my life to date with that broom handle digging into my back all night.”  
  
“Hey you think you had it bad, I had to deal with the broom handle _and_ your little elbow digging into me all night!”  
  
Hillary swatted him with her towel in mock outrage. “Well if I remember correctly, you woke _me_ up the next morning with a very specific part of _you_ digging into me.”  
  
“Hm well I don’t remember hearing any complaints from you about that,” Bill grinned, “in fact quite the opposite… You know it was a good job we had just about managed to get dressed again by the time the janitor unlocked the door that morning and found us there.”  
  
“Thank god he never told on us!”  
  
Still smiling to themselves through hushed giggles they continued their journey, sneaking past the resolute desk across to the door leading outside of the Oval Office and gratefully feeling the welcome rush of cool air as they pushed the door open and stepped out into the night.  
  
“Mmmh.” Hillary let out a satisfied sigh as the summer breeze washed over her heated skin and Bill smiled.  
  
“Better?”  
  
“Much.” She smiled back as they interlaced their fingers again and crept towards the pool, the deep crystal blue matching the pigmented color of the night sky stretching above it, and the reflection of the moonlight scattered like diamonds across the water’s edge.  
  
Swinging their joined hands gleefully between them as they walked, Hillary suddenly stopped in her tracks as a realization struck her.  
  
“Shit-”  
  
“What?” Bill peered at her curiously, trying to read her expression with what limited lighting the moon provided.  
  
“We didn’t bring our swimsuits down here with us!”  
  
They both stared at each other for a moment, slightly unsure of what to do next when Hillary suddenly collapsed into another fit of alcohol hazed giggles, hiding her head against Bill’s chest to try and muffle her laughter.  
  
“I can’t believe the only reason we came all the way out here was for a swim and we didn’t bring anything to swim in.”  
  
Bill patted her head affectionately as she nuzzled into him, her laughter always so infectious as he chuckled along with her.  
  
“Well it’s been a long day,” Bill shook his head with a grin, threading his fingers through her silky golden hair. “I guess maybe we used up our brain power on more important things.”  
  
“I guess we did.” Hillary sighed with a smile, her cheeks beautifully rosy and glowing from laughter and the whiskey that was still coursing through her. She pulled herself down to sit at the waters edge, dipping her toes into the pool and lazily swirling them around creating little ripples.  
  
“I suppose we can just sit here.”  
  
She glanced up at Bill expectantly, her hand still clasped in his as she waited for him to join her. But Bill had other ideas.  
  
He let go of Hillary’s hand with a grin and started to pull off his old Arkansas t-shirt and made his way towards the shining metal steps that led down into the pool.  
  
“Bill what are you doing?” Hillary arched an eyebrow with a curious smile, her gaze drifting downcast as her husband continued to strip in front of her.  
  
“Improvising.” He grinned. “C’mon you said it yourself, we came all the way out here for a swim, and a swim is exactly what we’re gonna have!”  
  
“But I don’t have anything to wear…”  
  
“So?” He leaned closer so his hot breath was tickling against her ear as he whispered, “now this may come as a shock to you Hillary, but I have actually seen you naked before… Quite a lot, actually.”  
  
The color rose to Hillary’s cheeks and she swatted his chest playfully, biting down on her lower lip as he removed the rest of his pajamas leaving himself only in his boxer shorts.  
  
“I am not swimming naked out here.” She tried her best to make her tone firm despite her current state of distraction.  
  
“Of course not,” Bill grinned before advancing towards her again, “that would be scandalous now wouldn’t it. But…you are wearing your nightdress underneath this…”  
  
He toyed with the fabric belt that held Hillary’s bathrobe in place wrapped snugly around her waist, making quick work of loosening it and revealing a hint of the silk that lay beneath.  
  
“Lets get rid of this shall we…”  
  
He slipped his hands up to her shoulders and pushed the garment to the floor in one swift movement, drawing a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her now wearing nothing but a powder blue camisole nightgown. Plunging at the neckline and the hem stopping barely halfway down her thighs, the rest of his smart quips suddenly got stuck in his throat as he was rendered momentarily speechless. Of course he’d seen her wearing it more than a hundred times before, but there was something spellbinding about the way the moonlight outlined her silhouette in the dark, shining down its glow against her exposed creamy skin as she stood there in full view of the empty south lawn which by tomorrow would be flooded with countless people once again.  
  
Hillary found her body temperature climbing even higher under Bill’s gaze scorching her skin. “You know…” She began coyly, raising her hand and twirling a golden lock of her hair between her fingertips. “If I get in the pool wearing this, it’ll turn almost completely see-through.”  
  
Bill’s breath caught in his throat and he found his boxer shorts starting to strain a little tighter, all kinds of wonderful images dancing through his mind.  
  
“Well then Ms Rodham…” He stepped closer, never tearing his gaze from hers as the fire reflected in both their eyes intensified, “…I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist then.”  
  
He suddenly scooped Hillary up into his arms and she squealed in surprise and delight as he carried her towards the water, feeling her body wriggling against his bare chest through the smooth material of her nightdress and gripping the underside of her smooth thighs as she held on to him tight, head thrown back in helpless giggles.  
  
The finally tumbled into the pool together with a satisfying splash, the cool water encapsulating their overheated bodies and the gentle evening breeze soothing them as their laughter echoed across the grounds. Cupping her face tenderly, Bill pulled Hillary close and pressed his lips perfectly against hers, feeling the curl of her smile and tasting the copious amounts of whiskey still lingering on her tongue as he slipped his own into the warmth and wetness of her mouth.  
  
“Mmmh-“ Hillary gasped into the kiss as it deepened and she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, now scattered with droplets of water from their hasty entrance into the pool. Bill rested his hand against the nape of her slender neck, gently pulling her closer and feeling the silky tresses of her golden hair weighed down by the water.  
  
When the need for oxygen finally pulled them apart, Hillary lulled her head against Bill’s shoulder, sighing contently and skimming her delicate fingers across the surface of the water creating little ripples around them as her thoughts wandered.  
  
“Remember nights like this back in our very first little house, when we used to drag the mattress out onto the porch and sleep there?”  
  
Bill grinned, cradling his arms around her small frame and joining his other hand with hers in the water. “Too bad we couldn’t get away with doing that after we moved into the Governor’s Mansion.”  
  
“Mmm. You know we really could have done with a pool to cope with the stifling heat there.”  
  
Bill let out a little chuckle, remembering all too well his wife’s daily frustrated declarations about the ‘stifling heat’ before she eventually adjusted to the humid Arkansas climate.    
  
“Hey it wasn’t all bad…at least it meant we slept naked most of the time.”  
  
Hillary angled her head up towards him, a suggestive smile across her lips as certain memories flashed across her mind. “I seem to remember that rarely resulted in us cooling down.”  
  
He returned her smile, the very same memories now playing wonderfully through his own mind and reflected in his gleaming eyes.  
  
“Although it was always worth it.” She added with a laugh.  
  
“I’m glad to hear it.”  
  
Still giggling and fondly reminiscing they slowly began to swim, drifting together across from one side of the pool to the other as the coolness of the water cascaded over their bodies and provided some much needed relief from summers night. But as one ache was soothed and their external temperatures were alleviated, the heat building inside of them and their burning need for each other only continued to climb higher and higher, winding up tightly like a coil that begged for release as they watched each other in the water, deliberately brushing just a little too close against each other’s bare skin, everything heightened by the exposing night air and the forbidden nature of being out there barely clothed where anyone might stumble upon them.  
  
It wasn’t long before neither of them could stand to drag out the deliciously torturous teasing for a moment longer, and swimming up beside her husband with one graceful stroke Hillary placed a soft hand on the firm muscle of his arm and leaned in close to whisper seductively into his ear.  
  
“Shall we take this back upstairs?”  
  
Bill was barely able to even stammer a response, completely transfixed by her touch, the sparkle in her eyes, and her darkened blonde hair slick and clinging to the porcelain skin of her neck as his gaze followed her to the edge of the pool.  
  
As Hillary slowly climbed out and up the steps a naughty smile crept across her lips, knowing full well that her nightgown would now have turned almost completely sheer from the weight of the water as the material clung to every delicious curve on her body. Bill immediately let out a strained groan at the temptingly divine sight of her, quickly finding himself having to fight to keep his body under control and to not completely embarrass himself. That would definitely not be how he envisaged this night ending.  
  
The aching hitch in his breath was music to Hillary’s ears as she sensed his struggle. The knowledge that she could still elicit such a response from her husband never failed to send a powerful thrill surging through her, and her eyes sparkled wickedly as she turned around to face him again, giving him the full view of now dripping wet satin sinfully outlining the shape of her hips, accentuating the dip of her waist and the swell of her breasts, rosy colored nipples now visibly firm through the fabric.  
  
“Are you just going to stand there staring?” She teased as she watched him drinking her in, wide-eyed and motionless and completely under her spell.    
  
She flashed him one last enticing grin before walking slowly and seductively towards the cabana, expecting his eyes to follow her but Bill was out of the water much quicker than she anticipated, driven by his newly fueled desire for her and she suddenly found herself pushed up against the double doors as he kissed her hard.  
  
Their wet bodies pressed firmly together beneath the moonlight as they moved roughly against each other, their illicit activities only partially shielded by the shelter of the nearby trees as their moans and gasps pierced through the still night air. Hillary could feel Bill painfully hard against her stomach and a further kind of wetness began to gather between her thighs, begging to be taken care of. Their fingers tangled through each other’s damp hair and Bill sensed Hillary’s urgency as her grip tightened and her hand slid lower down his back, tugging at the waistband of his boxers.  
  
Bill moved his own hand down to help her hurried efforts to remove them, and as Hillary felt the strong and deft touch of his slender fingers grazing against hers it only served to add more fuel to her already blazing fire.  
  
Once their joint fumbling finally managed to rid him of his underwear, the attention was turned towards Hillary’s own only remaining piece of clothing. Bill slipped both of his hands beneath the hemline, tugging the wet material up and peeling it away from her body, revealing inch by inch even more of her deliciously creamy skin until he had pulled the garment off and over her head completely.  
  
They both drew in a sharp breath as their eyes raked up and down each other, utterly exposed and basking in the moonlight reflected in the water they had left behind. Hillary licked her lips as she felt the intensity of Bill’s eyes burning into her, his throat drying as his gaze traveled lower and took in the sheen of lingering water across her thighs and the glistening moisture that lay between them.  
  
“Touch me.” She whispered, her voice still soft and sweet but her eyes now darkened with desire and pouring every ounce of intensity into him, reminding him just how much she wanted him.  
  
More than willing to oblige, Bill slid his hands tantalizingly slowly down every curve of her body, feeling her squirm against his touch as she impatiently waited for him to reach where she needed him the most. As his fingertips continued their dance across her skin he began to kiss along the exposed column of her neck, just about managing to resist the urge to leave his mark. Better not, he told himself _._ One of her strategically worn turtlenecks making an appearance tomorrow during the height of summer would certainly raise some unwanted questions. Instead he settled for sucking lightly against her pressure point, delighting in the soft whimpering sounds he was drawing from her as his touch finally reached the apex of her thighs.  
  
“Please,” she gasped as he swirled his fingers across her, tortuously avoiding the little pink bundle of nerves that was practically crying out for his attention until finally, he relented. Pressing the pad of his thumb firmly against her clit he began stroking in small circles and was instantly rewarded by the response of her tipping her head back and letting out a string of softly whimpered moans.  
  
“Ohhh-" Her eyes slipped shut as he extended his fingers lower, fleetingly dipping inside her entrance and feeling her velvety walls coated in a thick wetness that was audible against his touch. _God she was so intoxicating._ He felt as though he needed to be inside of her more than he needed his next breath.  
  
He was hardening even more with every irresistible sound she was making as she writhed against his touch, and soon Bill just couldn’t stand it any longer. He withdrew his fingers from her depths and Hillary groaned in frustration at the loss of contact, blinking her dewy lashes open just in time to see him lapping up every last drop of her essence from his fingertips. Her tongue slipped out across her own plump lips to wet them before she crushed her mouth against his, wanting a share in the taste of herself on him. As their tongues pressed languidly against each other her hands slowly trailed downward, making their way along his body and grasping the thick throbbing hardness she found waiting for her there. Bill let out a deep and ragged groan against her mouth through their kiss as her slender fingers set to work and she began to grip and stroke him, slowly building a rhythm that soon had his legs quivering as she drove him dangerously close towards the edge.  
  
“Baby-” he warned, gathering all of his remaining willpower to still her movements before he could lose his resolve entirely and come right there and then in her hands. That wouldn’t have exactly been quite what he had in mind for tonight.  
  
“Yes?” She blinked back at him, a perfect mixture of feigned innocence and dark lust reflected in her eyes as she murmured against his ear. “Tell me what you want.”  
  
“You,” he rasped back, almost breathless, “I need to be inside you.”  
  
She felt her walls contract in anticipation already as his words hit her every nerve ending, igniting the already burning flames surging through her as she ached to be filled by him. Flashing him a look and nod of understanding, she guided him between her legs before allowing him to take the lead as he slowly pushed into her, sinking deep into slick and tight heat that enveloped him completely to the hilt. He buried his face into the space between her shoulder and neck to steady himself, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin and closing his eyes as he felt completely surrounded by her, their bodies as close and joined as one as any two possibly could be.  
  
“ _God…_ ” She rocked against him gently at first, adjusting to the sensation of his smooth thickness stretching her and filling her.  
  
Bill groaned against her ear, already completely on edge as he exhaled before slowly started to move inside of her in long steady strokes. “God you feel so good baby, so fucking perfect.”  
  
Hillary shivered at his words and with each of his thrusts as he gradually increased the pace and she dug her fingernails into his back. With the slow torturous buildup combined with the amount of alcohol they had both consumed earlier, Bill knew he wasn’t going to last very long, but determined not to go without her he had a sudden idea. Slowly he slid his hand over hers and pulled it down between their moving bodies, pressing her own finger lightly against her clit before murmuring in a low voice thick with desire.  
  
“Touch yourself for me darlin.”  
  
Her breathing quickened as she slowly started rubbing herself in skilled strokes, aided by Bill’s strong large hand still resting over hers and following her movements. Hillary felt the pleasure building up inside of her even more tightly, every one of Bill’s thrusts hitting her harder as she grew even wetter around him, pulling him in deeper.     
  
“Mmm that’s it, good girl.” He pressed a feather light kiss against the sensitive skin of her neck below her ear, his panted breaths flooding her overloaded senses as their entwined fingers continued massaging her clit applying the perfect amount of pressure to drive her over the edge. “I want to feel how hard you come for me.”  
  
“Bill-" Hillary whimpered, dropping her head against his shoulder for support as he felt the light ripples of her inner muscles beginning to grip him tighter. “ _Ohhh, I’m-"_  
  
The rest of her words were lost in a stream of breathless moans as the waves of pleasure hit her and she began to come, everything suddenly searing bright white as the sensation spread from her core right through the rest of her body. Hearing her whimpers as she clamped down tight around him was enough to tip Bill over the edge along with her, and with one final forceful stroke he groaned her name and spilled himself deep inside of her.  
  
Using his left hand to support some of his slumped weight against the wall they were pressed up against, Bill carefully held up a trembling Hillary as her legs weakened beneath her and they both gradually wound down from their high, finally falling against each other hot and sticky and utterly sated.  
  
Once they caught their breath back and gently eased their bodies apart, Bill turned to Hillary and brushed a loose strand of golden hair curled by the water away from her flushed face, pressing a soft kiss tenderly against her lips before smiling back at her.  
  
“Well…wonderful as that was, wasn’t the whole point in coming out here to cool down, not to end up even hotter than we were to begin with?”  
  
Hillary bit her lip and they both let out a laugh, lazily leaning against each other before she cast her gaze longingly back towards the pool.  
  
“One last dip before we go back inside?”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to finishing this one! Any comments and feedback are as always really hugely appreciated <3


End file.
